


【南以颜喻】《周震南为何那样？》一发完

by sakuya1214



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 《张颜齐为何那样？》的后续不看前面也无所谓，地址戳上面。看到大家讨论张颜齐为何不露腿的沙雕脑洞。别当真。





	【南以颜喻】《周震南为何那样？》一发完

《周震南为何那样？》

BY：朔夜Sakuya

他们在房间闹了一大轮之后，最终还是被运营发现之后各自赶回去了。

今天才放的分宿舍vlog，要是过两天他们自己的自拍什么的露馅了，发现偷偷换房间了，大家会怎么想？

热搜安排上了“R1SE 不和实锤”、“挖机炒cp”。

想想就不寒而栗。

其他人一想也对，谈恋爱也不是非要一个房间不可，反正周震南自己一个房间不是吗？半夜张颜齐睡哪个房间谁知道呢？

想到这里大家纷纷用怜爱的眼神看着姚琛，可怜姚老师，要一直做挡箭牌了。

姚琛也接收到这些怜爱光波，忍不住扭头去看张颜齐，“你该不会半夜对我下手吧？”

张颜齐立刻举起拳头空中虚晃，作势要揍他，“你以为我是周震南吗？半夜脱人裤子的那个！”

下一秒周震南的拳头就砸在了张颜齐的肩膀上，“你可给我闭嘴吧！”

接下来大家忙得都把这段插曲抛诸脑后了，尤其是周震南，虽然被分到了单人房，但其实十几天也就两三天会回来，匆匆跟大家合体录点物料就又赶去机场了，大家也都无暇顾及他和张颜齐这段奇怪的关系了。

今晚很难得周震南提前结束了工作回到了北京，到了宿舍已经是凌晨一点半了。宿舍里只开了一盏小灯，昏黄温柔的灯光洒在客厅的一角。周震南放缓了脚步，提着行李箱悄悄进来，怕打扰到了别人的一场好梦——

最初的确是这么想的。只是当他打开自己房间的灯的时候，床上一大坨黑色的不明物体吓得他差点右手提的行李箱都砸到了自己脚背上。

什么东西？

周震南放下行李，悄悄过去。房间里空调的温度调得略低，床上的被子被拉得很高，只露出一撮挑染后有点褪色了的头发。

是个人，但是是谁？

周震南两只手指捻起那被角，缓慢地往下拉，一点一点地小心翼翼地，刚拉到露出了眼睛，对方就好像突然被这突如其来的灯光打扰到了那样，皱着眉头嗯嗯呃呃了几下，吓得周震南松了手，被子又盖回去那个人脸上，于是又安静了下来。

周震南不合时宜地想到了那些古早的僵尸片，把符纸贴回去额头上，僵尸就不会动了。

周震南突然被戳中了笑点，捂着肚子弯着腰蹲在那里笑了几分钟。

如果现在有人路过，一定会觉得这个画面很微妙，凌晨两点时分，有个人全身被被子盖住了，连头都没露出来，另外一个人跪倒在床边一直抖，不知道在哭还是在笑。

好不容易笑完，周震南直起腰来。虽然刚刚只是一闪而过，但他已经看清楚床上的人是谁了。

张颜齐，上次把他搞成了团内笑柄，还好意思睡在他的床上？

周震南把灯光调暗了，重新掀开了被子，这一次张颜齐一点都没发觉，安静地睡在那里，胸口跟着呼吸缓慢起伏，竟然看着有一点平常从未显露过的稚气。

周震南看着这乖乖的睡脸，内心一百万个邪恶的念头一闪而过，例如在他脸上画猫须，在他耳边大喊起火了，去搞个唢呐关上门追着他吹，响得一批！

周震南的脑子转了又转，突然又想起了之前那个未解之谜——

张颜齐到底为何不露腿？

恶作剧的快乐完全抵不过好奇心的作祟。周震南的心好像有一百个夏之光拿着太阳花在跳舞，怂恿着：周震南，脱了他的裤子！

周震南心里一边想着这大半夜脱人裤子不好吧？一边手指毫不犹豫地将剩下的被子全部掀开。

张颜齐今晚倒是没穿leggings，穿了一条宽松的运动裤。

长的那一种。

周震南的脸都皱成了一团，搞毛啊这人，该不会真的腿上有什么不可告人的秘密？

hello Kitty？精忠报国？巨大的伤痕？

周震南想着那些微博上的各式猜测，罪恶的小手缓缓地伸向了张颜齐的裤腰……

前两天都大半夜下班的张颜齐本来想今晚早上早点睡觉，但是任豪和何洛洛突发奇想要在露台开个烧烤派对。

开就开吧，但要知道，他的房间露台跟何洛洛他们可是共通的。

张颜齐真的笑不出来。

何洛洛一脸甜甜的笑意跟他说着：“一起来烧烤嘛！”的时候，张颜齐只好微笑着拒绝三连。

思来想去，他想起了周震南那个小房间。

啊，那个可怜的小房间。如果房间也能说话的话，它一定哭着控诉周震南对它始乱终弃让它独守空闺的。

张颜齐甩甩头，把自己脑内的各种拟人幻想甩出去，一定是自己太困了。

他这么想着，然后手上忍不住查了一下周震南的行程表——

好的，计划通！

偷偷溜进去不到半分钟，张颜齐就睡着了。本来他会一觉睡到天亮，早上起来的时候把东西收拾好，在晚上周震南回家的时候装作好久不见地和他来一个兄弟爱的魔力转圈圈。

本来应该是这样的。

可是半夜熟睡着的张颜齐，在睡梦里突然感觉到有什么东西不停地在他身上摸来摸去，他忍不住喉咙里发出不满的一声呻吟，身上的动静就停下来了。

张颜齐再度安然地睡过去，感觉才过了不到半分钟，那动静又开始了。细腻柔软的触感滑到了他大腿根部，缓慢地往下——

不堪其扰的张颜齐终于被迫睁开了眼睛，在昏黄的小夜灯下，一个黑乎乎的影子，正骑在他身上，双手抓紧了他的裤腰，一点点往下拉，现在已经褪到了膝弯处了。

“卧槽！”张颜齐一个激灵吓得全身汗毛直竖睡意全无，他一个鲤鱼打挺想跳起来逃跑——

没成功。

坐在他身上的周震南发现他的动静，手上动作完全没有停下来的意思，还抬起头来对他露出一个志在必得的微笑。

张颜齐的三观瞬间被颠倒又重置，脑内一片混乱：

啊！我的队长半夜闯进房间脱我裤子！

啊不对这是他的房间。

但他脱我裤子！

他是想对我做什么？

他上次就想这么做了！

所以他是对我有意思？

对，他对我有意思！

通过逻辑思考达成一致的张颜齐震撼了，原来如此！

但口头抵抗一下还是有必要的，张颜齐抓住自己被脱了一半的裤子，与周震南展开拔河，“周震南你在干嘛？？！”

周震南一脸明知故问的表情，手上动作完全没停，“脱！你！裤！子！”

看，暗恋我，实锤了。

张颜齐得到了确定的答案，起身反客为主将骑在他身上的周震南放倒在床尾，对上周震南惊讶地瞪大了的小眼睛，勾起一个微笑来，连小虎牙都得瑟地露了出来，“礼尚往来，我也要脱你裤子！”

下一瞬间，周震南超长的T恤被掀起来了，白皙的腰腹露了出来，张颜齐直奔目标，抓着周震南的皮带开始以电竞选手的惊人手速开始解了起来。

周震南不得不放开了张颜齐的裤腰，奋力去抓张颜齐那双作乱的手，“你有病吧？干嘛突然脱我裤子？”

张颜齐脑袋升起了三个问号，到底脱裤子大战是谁先开始的？周震南这人怎么恶人先告状呢！

他手上动作不停，单手就抓住了周震南两个手腕，另一只手将皮带抽了出来，一边得意于自己的技术超群，一边喜气洋洋地炫耀，“你看你上次都把我搞硬了，今晚又脱我裤子，我礼尚往来一下怎么了！”

硬…硬了？

周震南不由得回想起上次骑着张颜齐时屁股下面的触感，一时间脑内循环着带颜色的幻想小车。他甩甩头，耳根都红了，色厉内荏地弯起食指疯狂敲张颜齐的大头，“硬你个大头鬼！我看你脑壳是真的硬！快给我起开！”

事到如今，张颜齐怎么会放开他，两个人腿缠着腿，两个人又跟裤腰杠上了，周震南的牛仔裤纽扣都被解开了，一个人疯狂往下拽，一个人疯狂蹬着腿像一条被扔上岸的鱼那样垂死挣扎。

两个人重演了一番上次酒店房间的殊死搏斗，只是这一次的受害者是周震南的裤子，他们挣扎间腿蹬到了床头柜上，台灯应声而倒，摔在地上发出一声清脆的玻璃碎裂的声响，房间内唯一的光源也没了，只剩下没有关上的房门外透出来的一丝亮光。

两个人停了一下，各自看着对方的眼睛，在三秒的静默后，又是一轮黑暗中的较量。

“周震南，给我脱！”

“有病啊啊啊！我也没脱完你的啊！！！”

一片混乱中，突然头上的灯打开了。

周震南和张颜齐被突然的灯光耀花了眼，他们虚着眼睛往门口看，看到二层的人基本都下来了，站在门口，手指定在了灯光开关那里，好像进来也不对，出去也不对的样子。

还是赵磊先稳住了情绪，“南南，你们还…好吗？”

眼前这一幕无论谁看了都很难判断到底好还是不好，毕竟他们短暂经历了十几年的生活经验里，并没有尝试过看到自己的两位队友裤子半褪，双腿互相交缠，床上一片凌乱，两个人的双手都在对方的下腹处，在灯光的阴影里，看不清具体在做什么。

周震南从搏斗里好不容易挣脱，终于有机会喘了口气，“他脱我裤子！”

夏之光在赵磊的后面伸出个脑袋来，表情竟然是笑眯眯的，“可是张颜齐的裤子脱得更多啊，也是他自己脱的吗？”

张颜齐一听不干了，大声疾呼：“那是周震南脱的！”

门口的围观群众一瞬间都表情微妙，但是床上的两个人丝毫没有察觉，还在不断互怼。

“屁啊，我对你裤子不感兴趣好吗！”

“那你怎么天天脱我裤子咯？这么长脱给你也穿不上啊！”

“谁要你裤子啊！我只是想看你的腿好吗！”

好极了，破案了，小情侣大半夜吵架扰民实锤了，请挖机明天就把他们赶出去住算了。

门口的四个人缓缓地退了出去，焉栩嘉把门带上前瞅了一眼两个旁若无人自顾自吵架的家伙。

哎，今天也是被秀一脸的一天呢！

焉栩嘉想着，忍不住又露出了一个吃瓜的笑容来。

-END-


End file.
